Over the last few years, drones have become more widely used in a variety of applications ranging from reconnaissance to delivery of supplies. As a result, drones have been incrementally improving and are on the verge of being in wide spread use. But, widespread usage of drones—especially in urban areas—can be problematic. Namely, the drones can pose a danger to public safety due to (for example) entering prohibited areas (like power substations), airborne collisions, or poor weather conditions. Therefore, there is a need for overriding drone controls to help ensure public safety. Some examples of conventional drone controls and designs can be seen in the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,070,101; 9,262,929; 9,307,383; 9,359,074; 9,373,014; 9,373,149; 9,451,020; 9,479,392; 9,493,238; 9,535,423; 9,547,307; 9,612,123; 9,630,715; 9,631,933; 9,669,904; 9,671,781; 9,720,415; 9,734,723; 9,743,260; 9,754,490; 9,910,441; 9,958,864; 9,983,582; 9,987,971; 10,000,285; 10,048,683.